


Grief (A Warriors One Shot)

by Maplefoxxo



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cat, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of loved one, OC, Sad, ShadowClan (Warriors), Stars, f in the chat, warrior cat oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefoxxo/pseuds/Maplefoxxo
Summary: Shimmerskip and her son, Featherpaw, lay together in a forest and observe the stars."Do you think pa is up there?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Grief (A Warriors One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key a lazy and quick thing I wrote... I mean I tried to write fluff haha- h e l p
> 
> also feel free to give criticism n point out any typos, ty~

Her paws stretched upwards, as if she would be able to reach the stars. To caress them softly in the palm of her paw. Her blue eyes gazed upwards at the dark dark sky, flecked with stars and a round moon. Her son, Featherpaw, laid beside her. His blue eyes following hers as they gazed up in the sky.

"Do you think pa is up there?" Featherpaw asked, his breath coming out of his mouth like mist. The scarred she-cat looked over at her son, wrapping her fluffy tail around his back. "Of course. He was a good cat. He's probably up there right now, watching us. I bet he's proud of you and your siblings. " She said, her voice almost breaking slightly as she spoke about him.

Gingerwing had been gone for moons now, many many moons. She had been left once again to raise her kits alone. There wasn't a day where she'd not think about him. The love in his eyes, the fondness in his voice, the way he burrowed his muzzle in her fur...

Shimmerskip gazed up at the sky, her vision becoming watery. She misses him, so much. He must be so proud right now, watching her take care of his kittens. Shimmerskip was suprised she was able to do so.

She was afraid she would mess up, she was afriad she would give up. For he was her light, her guidance, her life. And he was gone. But, with the life nestled inside her belly- hope was born once again.

So she tried, just for him. For her clan, for him, and her kits. She realized she was crying, tears starting to drop down her cheeks. Featherpaw pressed closer against her, raising his nose to nuzzle into her neck.

Featherpaw. He reminded her so much of him. All of her kits did. From the way their pelt looked, the way they talked, everything. Everything had a small amount of him inside of them.

Before she knew it the tears were coming from her eyes like a waterfall. Her sides shook as she lowered her head, pressing her scarred and ugly face to her equally scarred paws. "Ma." Meowed Featherpaw, desperately licking her fur.

Shimmerskip had almost forgotten he was here. She tried desprately to calm down, not wanting to show how weak she was. How fragile she is all because he was gone. When she lifted her face she looked into his eyes.

His eyes... Were so much like his. Concern and love shone deep in his eyes as her son gazed at her. "Ma, it's okay!" He murmered, pressing his side against hers. Shimmerskip sniffles and held back a wail.

"Let it out ma... It's okay to cry.." he mewed, pressing his orange fur against hers. Shimmerskip let out a grief stricken cry, and it echoed across the forest. All of the grief and sadness she had concealed came rushing out.

She missed him. So much. It was unbearable. She let the pain and sadness pour from her eyes and mouth, pressing against her son for comfort. He offered loving meows of encouragement and curled his tail around her back.

Just like Gingerwing did, he cared about her. Finally she had calmed down, her sides still heaving. It felt... Good to get that off her chest now. She sniffled, taking a deep breath. It... She still couldn't believe he was gone. 

Featherpaw had rested his head on her shoulder, looking up at her with round eyes. With a sniff she wiped away her tears with a paw and lovingly licked in-between his ears. "I'm sorry." She choked out, her breathing shaky.

" Don't be sorry... I know it must be hard. I love you so much mama." Featherpaw meowed, his voice full of care and kindness. Shimmerskip shivered, taking a deep breath. "Love you too, my fluffy feather." She whispered, her voice shaky.


End file.
